


One-shots

by thenewera



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewera/pseuds/thenewera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Rick Harrison and this is my pawn shop. I work here with my old man and my son, Big Hoss. Everything in here has a story and a price, one thing I've learned in 23 years, you never know *what* is gonna come through that door.</p><p>{Various/Reader}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {Rhys} Love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based on the song Love At First Sight by The Brobecks because it's a Bop™

It was a typical day for (Y/N), that is, until she decided to play Tales From The Borderlands again. That's when it got a little bit odd. I mean, how often do your favorite video games characters pop out of their games? Not very often, I'd assume.

(Y/N) was sat on her bed, bored out of her mind. She needed to do something or she was gonna lose her mind. Just then, out the corner of her eye (Y/N) saw the case for one of her all-time favorite video games, Tales From The Borderlands! She'd be lying if she said she didn't have a huge crush on the former Hyperion middle manager, Rhys.

She honestly tried to forget about his dorky personality, his cool cybernetic arm and ECHOeye, his adorable face, but most importantly, (Y/N) tried to forget about him. She tried forgetting because she knew she would never meet him. Today that was all about to change, of course, she wasn't aware of that though.

Upon inserting the disc to her Playstation 4 and starting up the game, something felt off to (Y/N). She couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something was definitely strange. Shrugging it off as nothing, she went to the save files menu to pick an unused one and saw a brand new save titled rhy5-winz.exe. 

She was sure that she hadn't made the file, but, at the same time she wanted to use it. 'What's the purpose in deleting a perfectly good empty save file when I can just use it' she thought as she selected and started episode 1 using the mysterious save file without a second thought.

Instead of hearing a man with an unrecognizable accent start talking, almost all the lights went off in her room. There wasn't a beam of sunlight streaming through the window like there usually was because the sun had set hours earlier. It was nearly pitch black except for the line of light coming from her Playstation 4.

Key word: nearly.

(Y/N) glanced around the room and saw a orange circle with a black dot in the center, seemingly floating in mid-air. She didn't remember owning anything that could do that so she reached out to touch it and identify it. When her finger made contact with the unidentified object she heard someone yell, "Ow!" And the lights came back on. That's when she saw him.

It was her crush. It was one of the heroes of her favorite video game. It was the man she thought she'd never meet. It was Rhys.

"Rhys?!? Why'd you yell? Why're you here? More importantly, how'd you get here?" (Y/N) exclaimed, obviously extremely confused with the situation she was in. "Nice to meet you too. And I yelled because you poked me in THE EYE!" Rhys said while rubbing the effected eye. "As for the last two, I have no idea. The last thing I remember was being in the Vault of the Traveller and opening up a chest." He responded equally confused. 

"I think we should figure out what happened here tomorrow since it's super late right now." She said, pointing her index finger towards the window to show Rhys. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, but I'm sorta gonna need a place for the night. Is it okay if I sleep on the floor or something?" He responded with a yawn attached at the end. "No, I can't just let you sleep on the floor; you can use my bed, it's a full size so you'll be comfortable." She replied. "Then where will you sleep?" ".... On the floor." "Nope that's not happening, I'm not gonna let you go out of your way like that." "At this rate we're either both sleeping on the floor or the bed." "That's not a bad idea actually, we can just share the bed...as long as that's okay with you that is." He continued nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Fine by me, I'm gonna go put some pajamas on in the bathroom." She said making her way out of her room with pajamas in tow.

When she got back Rhys was standing in the same exact spot as she left him in. "Uh, Rhys, are you okay?" "Yeah, I was just wondering if you had some spare pajamas or something like that?" "Oh, yeah sorry about that." (Y/N) said, awkwardly as she scavenged for something comfortable he could wear. "This was the comfiest stuff I could find." She continued, handing him gym shorts and a Spider-Man shirt, "The bathroom is the first door to the left." 

When Rhys returned she could see fatigue practically oozing from him, and since they were both being awkward by just standing in silence, she decided to break the ice. "Hey, um, Rhys. I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?" "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay too." "Alright, well goodnight Rhys." "Goodnight (Y/N)."

Almost as soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light. Nearly the same thing could be said for Rhys. The two differences being him wrapping an arm around her waist and sighing contently before finally getting some much needed sleep.

When (Y/N) woke up she was greeted with music. But she didn't remember any music playing last night. Speaking of last night, where had Rhys gone? Almost as soon as she left her room to investigate she found the answer to both of her questions. There in the middle of her living room was Rhys, watching videos on how to dance, more specifically waltz. Why would he need to watch that? 

"Oh, hey (Y/N), you're just the person I wanted to see!" Rhys said, looking at her with a smile. "Hey Rhys, I assume you wanted to see me so we could figure out how to get you back to Pandora?" (Y/N) said, disappointment appearing in her tone when she thought of him leaving. "No, not really." He said, shaking his head. "Why not?" She said, curiosity dripping from her words. "Because I want to dance with you right now." He said guiding her hands to his shoulders and putting his hands on her waist. 

As they started to dance, (Y/N) started to think about the game. " Rhys, why don't you want to figure out how to get back to your home, on Pandora?" She blurted out the question. "Well I never really thought of Pandora as my home." He answered with a shrug. "If that's so, then what is home to you?" "Home is where the heart is." "Where's your home?" "As far as I'm concerned, it's here."


	2. {Roxas} A sad song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been inspired to make this because the song Roxas from the OST because it makes me wanna c r y

Why did this song have to be your favorite? Out of all the songs on [video game]'s OST, this one just had to be your favorite. Of course, you were talking about [song], y'know the one that made you cry like a baby, that one. Here you were sitting alone in your home listening to it, bawling, when out of the blue came a knocking at your door. Not just any knocking either, no, that was a knock only your boyfriend, Roxas, used. Of course, that could just be a coincidence. 

Pausing the music, you wiped your eyes and opened the door. It wasn't a coincidence. "Hey (Y/N), I- OH MY GOSH HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?" Quickly, Roxas pushed you back into your house, closed the door, and sat you on the couch. "Stay there I'll be right back, okay?" With that he kissed your head and disappeared into your hallway. He returned with a box of tissues and a warm blanket, but no sooner had he come back he left to go to your kitchen to get the ice cream. When he got back the second time he handed you the ice cream and a spoon, wrapped you in a blanket burrito, placed the tissue box on the table and sat down facing you on the couch. "Okay, I think I got everything; what happened?"

"This is a little embarrassing, promise you won't laugh?" You said, putting down the ice cream and spoon. "I promise, now please tell me what happened." He said with concern written all over his face. "Alright," you sighed, "I was crying because of a sad song from a video game." "Aww (Y/N), I've done that so many times I've lost count, there's no need to be embarrassed about it." Roxas said as he scooted closer to you on the couch, rubbing comforting circles onto your back. 

You leaned your head against his shoulder and sighed contently; moments like these were worth remembering. "Hey Roxas?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too."

Extended ending: "Hey (Y/N), do you wanna play a video game?" "It depends, what video game?" "[video game with the sad song]." "Let's not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This right here is what I'd call Short but Sweet. I like the ending to this one better than Rhys' one-shot, but what about you guys? Which one do you prefer, Rhys' or Roxas'? Tell me in the comments and I'll see you guys in the next one-shot!


	3. {George 'Joji' Miller} Lov U

Don't mind me, I'm just a ho™ for Joji and I wanted to try 1st person P.O.V. for a change (p.s. sorry if he's inaccurate as fuck)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There Joji sat with his new friends in music class. I never expected something like this to happen to someone as nice as him, I thought we'd be best friends our whole lives. Maybe even something more than that, but I kinda gave up on that possibility a long time ago when he started acting like a dick to almost everyone, especially me. (My phone almost autocorrected the letter "D" to "daddy" and I don't know what to do with my life now besides cry.)

I miss the old him. The one who wasn't afraid to hang out with me and get harassed by his other 'friends' because of it. I think he's too far gone because he wears sunglasses inside buildings for fuck's sake. I guess he thinks he's better than me, or something like that.

Today's the day I finally fully express my feelings about him, to an audience nonetheless. I happened to love music class and the freedom it gave me in my assignments and this week was my favorite. Our teacher gave us a week to write song lyrics about an emotion, whether it be anger, sadness, happiness and anything inbetween.

I chose betrayal for obvious reasons, and Joji chose love for unobvious reasons. That's not the only way he's been acting weird lately though. Like, instead of chatting with his hordes of fangirls or 'friends', he's been talking to Ian, Chad, and Max, our old mutual friends, a.k.a my best friends. Only when I'm not with them, though. Max and Chad haven't answered my question about why he's been talking to them lately, and Ian's just been saying that I'll "find out soon enough." If that isn't ominous as fuck, I don't know what is.

And that asshat has also been looking at me like he's in the saddest damn music video ever while we're in class. Y'Know, it's like when you're listening to a super sad song and you pretend that you're looking, depressingly, out of a window with rain pouring on it. Whenever I notice him doing that I flip him the bird (Edgelord Alert™) and he looks even sadder for a minute, then he just looks away. 

Of course, it doesn't help that we have the same schedule and he does that in every single fucking class. It's really hard to stay mad at that douche canoe when he acts cute like that. Hell, it's hard to stay mad at Joji in general, and that's coming from me, someone who's currently holding a grudge against someone who didn't let me use their pencil sharpener. 

That happened 5 years ago.

Little does (Y/N) know that he's looking at her right now, she's too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice. She also didn't notice their teacher announce "a slight change in plans" that Joji begged after school all week for. The change in plans being the teacher partnering the students up in groups of two and making them work their songs into a duet and performing them in front of the entire class. Joji didn't know any of the pairings. 

Besides one, of course.

(Y/N) only started fully listening when the teacher started naming off the pairs: 

"Parker and Jane."

"Caulfield and Gallagher."

"Morgan and Patrick."

"(L/N) and Miller." 

The list was about to continue but my choking on the water I was drinking effectively stopped it. "Wait a minute! I can't work with George!" I half-yelled at the teacher. Some cringey kid yelled "I volunteer as tribute!" in response. It's a good thing I'm one of their favorite students or else they would've probably thrown me out of the damn class, I can't speak for that cringey kid though.

"Miss (L/N), you can and you will work with Miller. No if's, and's, or but's about it." "But-" "Did I just fuckin' stutter, Miss (L/N)?" "No, you didn't." "Good, that's what I thought," they said, grinning, "Now if you'll allow me, I'll finish assigning the pairs."

My new least favorite teacher finished naming off last names while I stayed in my seat, not overly excited about working with Joji. It was kinda ironic in a way, because the thing that made Joji become popular was his adorable love for music. He was well versed in almost every genre, from Punk to Classical to Trance and everything in between. You name it, he probably knows it. 

It was one of the things that I loved the most about him, because you could ask him anything about music and always see his eyes light up with an emotion that I couldn't name. And, according to Max, Ian, and Chad, that only happened when I asked him. That's not exactly something I can easily believe, though.

Apparently he started writing his own music recently. It's a shame I can't support that beautiful piece of shit's creative endeavor, because I know he's been wanting to do something like this for as long as I've known him. I'm drawn out of my thoughts by someone putting a cheap looking music stand in front of me. Looking to my side I saw Joji who appeared to be about to speak but I cut him off.

"Listen here Fuckface, I don't plan on working with you. And, I think you'll have no trouble getting this assignment done on your own. Good luck." You finished, turning your body away from him after slapping a piece of paper with your lyrics written on it onto his chest.

Luckily, music was a very long class and Joji had plenty of time to finish combining the songs before (Y/N) and him had to perform. He even copied the merged music onto two different pages so she wouldn't have to share with him, and after what just happened, he was sure she wouldn't want to.

Finally it was time to sing the songs in front of everyone. That was kinda the main problem I had with the whole thing, and I'm sure Joji knew about it. I had always had these bad panic attacks and they happened a lot. Like when I have to say speak in front of strangers or perform in front of people I know. Hell, I've even got panic attacks from thinking about all cringey shit I used to do. But the thing was, back when we were friends he could always calm me down, no matter what I was stressing about. Not Max, not Chad, and not Ian. 

Just Joji.

He used to rub circles in my back, pull me into his bear hugs, and tell me that I had nothing to worry about because he thought I was perfect just the way I was. Obviously that wasn't the truth though, or else maybe he would've gave me a damn warning before leaving my life without a fucking trace. 

I unclenched the fists that I had subconsciously balled up and looked at the sweat on them. Closing my eyes and sighing I wiped my hands off on my pants/shorts/shirt. Now that my hands were dry, I used them to pick up a piece of paper that Joji had just finished writing on. After skimming through a few lines I realized that this must be the death of m- I MEAN THE DUET. Before I got to read through the verses, though, our names were called to go up and sing.

Great.

Sighing, I noticed something- or someone- touching my back. It was Joji, rubbing my back just like he did countless times before. Then he whispered, "Hey, are you alright to perform? I can just tell the teacher you aren't feeling well if you aren't up for it." Dammit, he was still caring. 

"I'm fine," I said, harsher than I expected, standing up to go to the front of the room, "let's just get this shit over with." With a slightly pained sigh, he got up and followed me as I weaved through the scattered students. When we reached the front of the class I scanned the room, I already knew who was in here but that didn't stop me. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I saw Joji and he looked about as stressed as I felt. 

Knowing full well what that could possibly cause, I had to do something to help him. I'm mean, but I do have my limits and fortunately other people's health was very much one of them. Leaning over to him I whispered so nobody else could hear, "Hey, Joji, you look a little stressed. Is there anything you need to talk about to make you feel better?" Joji grinned slightly, hearing the obvious concern in her voice, knowing that he still had a chance at winning back his best friend and maybe something more. 

You see, back when George and you were still friends he had grown a huge crush on you. But you, being the slightly oblivious person you are, never noticed his true feelings. He thought that you knew it and were just brushing him off, so he stopped hanging out with you to try and spare himself the unnecessary pain. He even had to stop hanging out with Chad, Ian, and Max for a long time, too, because they would just ask him why he wasn't talking to you. 

But that didn't help.

He still thought of you all the damn time, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of you since you shared the same schedule. So instead of continuing to try to ignore his emotions, he was gonna let himself have the chance to be happy. He started hanging around Chad, Max, and Ian again and asked questions about you, like if your favorite color was still the same after all this time and some other sappy shit like that. With the information he gathered he was finally ready to make his move.

"No, I-I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." He said sheepishly, seemingly still nervous, but if he said he was fine then I guess I had to believe him. I didn't want to, though. I was drawn out of my anxious thoughts by the teacher asking a question. I didn't actually hear what the question was, but I was pretty damn sure a question was being asked.

With my experience in these situations, one of the best things you can do is just say "Okay." So naturally, that's exactly what I did. Apparently I missed something pretty major, because everyone in the room was saying "OOOOO!" and Joji was blushing profusely and trying to hide it. 

The fuck did I do this time? 

"Hey, um, Fuckface? What question did I answer that made this happen?" I asked Joji, gesturing my hands all over the classroom to the - now giggling - students. "You didn't answer a question, you were told to 'save your flirting for after class' and you said 'Okay'." The boy in question muttered with his face behind his hands, still trying to hide his bad blush.

"Oh. Well then," I say awkwardly rocking back and forward on my feet, "Um, let's just get on with this so I can leave, and never think about this again." "Let's." Joji says lowering the hands that were covering his nice face, and clearing his throat. 

"Do either of you have any music to go with your song?" The teacher asked, smirking like they knew something that I didn't. "I have something." I turned around expecting to see Joji take out some sheet music for the teacher to play, but instead he had a cd, presumably with music on it, and a ukulele. Damn, he came prepared for this class, didn't he?

I remembered seeing him stare at the ukulele when I walked into class. Now that I think about it, everytime I looked over to Joji he was either looking at me, the ukulele, or the cd. Was he planning something? 

"Alright. (L/N), Miller, you can start whenever you're ready." Joji looked at me, as if, asking me if I was ready. I nodded and he turned me away from the projector that was on now, for some reason, and the screen it was pointed at. The music hadn't started yet, but he started strumming his ukulele, and told me to start singing. So I did, facing the floor because if I couldn't see everyone they couldn't see me, right?

(Key: George sings Lov U, (Y/N) sings Thom, and the lines that aren't lyrics are (Y/N)'s thoughts)

Searching for a reason why  
Searching where the leaves don't grow, grow, grow

Love you like a

What now?

Yo  
The pitter patter gave a rather rinse and lather feeling

Treat you like a 

I bet he's singing this to someone in the class.

As opposed to shitty attitudes that made me bitter after laughter

Respect you like a

Probably one of his fangirls.

I dearly regretted it  
I take the D train to go to BK  
I can't defeat rain

Love you like a

Oh shit, wait a second.

And as far as we go  
And as far as we go

Treat you like a

Why is he looking at me then?

And how little we know  
And how little we know

Respect you like a

Of all the other times he could've chosen to stare at me, he chose when he was singing about unrequited love.

Searching for the weekend love  
Searching where the leaves don't fall

Hmm, I would love you like a rare

Of fucking course he would, that bitch.

When the land is widow (Oh)  
Fall to the ground

Treat you like a hmm

Why am I still looking back at him though?

Speak to me  
Speak to me

I would respect you like a hmm

This maintained eye contact is getting pretty awkward...

Speak to me  
Speak to me

I would hmm

I'm gonna look away now.

Speak to me  
(So bright)

I would muse

I mean: now.

Speak to me  
(So bright)

Love you like a rare

Now.

And as far as we go  
And as far as we go

Treat you like a hmm

WHY CANT I LOOK AWAY? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

When the land is widow  
Fall to the ground

I would respect you like a hmm

Fuck it, I don't even care anymore. Except, y'know, I actually care. Immensely.

(So bright)  
Speak to me

I would hmm

What do these "hmm"s mean? Am I supposed to fill in the blanks?

(So bright)  
Speak to me

I would muse

(So bright)  
Speak to me

Love you like a rare

I really hope I'm not supposed to fill in any blanks, because my mind would go to dark places at an alarming velocity.

Speak to me  
(So bright)

Treat you like a hmm

Speak to me  
Somebody

I would respect you like a hmm

Please don't run away  
Speak to me

I would hmm

Wait, does that mean he wouldn't run away or that he would? I'm very confused now.

Speak to me  
(So bright)

I would muse

I don't care if you'd fucking muse right now; I wanna know if you're running away or not, dammit.

A true friend of ours was talking on the phone

A true friend? Ooo, was it Maxi-pad?

Love you like a rare

Or was it Donkey Kong?

Please don't run away  
Oh, please don't run away

Maybe it was Content Cop.

Treat you like a hmm

Please don't run away  
Oh, please don't run away

That'd be pretty good.

Respect you like a hmm  
I would hmm  
I would muse

Oh fuck, Joji's still looking at me. What's he doing though?

The song ended and George was turning me around now, towards the projector screen that he didn't want me to see earlier. When I looked up I saw a collage of pictures of me and him together. I brought my hands up to my face to hide the fact that I was catching some emotions. 

After looking at the picture for awhile, I could name almost everything that we did leading up to the picture being taken. Then, I noticed some words in a hard-to-read font, after a lot of squinting, I could finally decipher what it said.

"Turn around when you read this, please."

Well since the picture asked me so nicely, I obliged. When I did, though, there Joji was holding a poster board. He had moved sometime when I was looking at the collage, from beside me, and got the vibrantly colored board that said "Will you go out with me?" in equally vibrant paint. 

You could tell by just looking at the sign that a fuckton of thought must've gone into designing it. On the other hand, it didn't take much thought from me to run up and hug the shit out of him. "So... is that a yes?" George asked, returning my bear hug.

"What do you fuckin think?"


	4. {Axel} I won't say I'm in love

I walked back and forth in my room, my black coat swishing behind me every time I turned. I'm so dumb! How could I even think about having feelings, more specifically feelings towards a nobody like myself.

Ugh! Why am I even thinking about this? No guy is worth stressing over, but I feel like I've done it before. Not in this lifetime, maybe the one before it, though. I think I'm just gonna go talk to Xion, she should be able to get my mind off of it. Thank goodness the walk wasn't too long, seeing as I was number 15 and she was number 14, our rooms were right next to each other. 

I knocked on her door, "Xion, it's (Y/N)." She immediately replied with, "The door's unlocked, come in." I quickly opened and closed the door, sitting on the bed with her, dropping my head. "Thinking about him?" The raven-haired female asked. I nearly fell off the bed; how could she possibly known who I was thinking of?! 

"What do you mean?" I reply, feigning confusion. "You were thinking about him again, weren't you? Y'know it's pretty obvious that you love him." That was crazy and she knew it. "What?! That's not even possible! Nobodies can't love anybody, we don't even have hearts to feel with!" I responded, actually confused this time. "That's not necessarily true, I was reading some of Zexion's old books awhile ago, with Axel and Roxas, and they said that your brain can create your emotions. That means nobodies can, technically, love." Xion stated matter-of-factly. "So what, So nobodies can love, that doesn't translate to me being in love!"

"You're defending yourself a lot for someone who isn't in love. Just admit it, you love him~" Xion said in a sing-song voice. "No! I don't love Axel!" I said loudly, I really hope nobody heard that. "I find that really hard to believe." "And why is that?" "Because I never mentioned Axel's name when I was teasing you." 

Oh Kingdom Hearts, what've I done? 

"Uh Xion, I think I'm just gonna go back to my room." "Alright, but you might wanna wipe that smile off your face first. Don't want a certain someone to get suspicious, now do we?" "Oh hahaha, very funny." I said as sarcastically as possible, walking towards the door when it opened revealing Roxas and Axel. I can't catch a break today can I? "Ooo, did we miss a joke?" Said the sassy pyromaniac.

"No you're just in time." (Y/N) said with a smirk. "Then what is it?" Axel asked, curiously. "If you look right there you'll find it." (Y/N) said sarcastically pointing at him in Xion's mirror. 

"That's really really funny considering what you were talking about earlier." Axel said with a smirk of his own. (Y/N)'s face began to resemble the color of the walls as she looked at the, suddenly very interesting, floor. "How much did you hear?" (Y/N)'s voice asked, by now she had sat herself on the edge of Xion's long abandoned mattress. "Oh not much; just the parts where you were denying being in love and I happened to hear my name. Now, why would that be?" Axel slinked himself next to you on the raven haired keyblade wielder's bed, looking at you with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"No reason at all! We were just, uh, talking about random stuff and you just happened to come up in the conversation, heh, yeah, purely coincidental." She spewed the words like her life depended on it, complete with a nervous chuckle at the end. "C'mon (Y/N), do you really think I'm that dumb?" The redhead asked, tilting his head slightly. "Well I was kinda hoping you were." (Y/N) said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "You wound me," Axel said dramatically placing a hand on his chest, "but seriously I, uh, I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now and with the stuff that I heard earlier, I guess it's kinda now or never."

Excuse me?

"Well I, um, Ireallyreallyreallylikeyoubutifyoudon'tlikemebackIunderstand,Ijustwantedtoletyouknow!" Axel said before (Y/N) could do anything about it. By the time he finished, however, the (h/c)-haired female's face was done matching the walls and went on to match the color of his hair. She thought for a second and it seemed like now was the perfect time to give him something. She was saving it for a later date, not any specific time, just later. 

"Um, Axel?" The pyro glanced at her from the slouched position he was stuck in after confessing. With a "hmm", he cocked his head to the side, questioning why she called him. Probably to tell him that she didn't feel the same way. She didn't say anything, it was necessary. She just handed him the box the stick was residing in.

"I, um, I'm kinda new to this whole 'emotion' thing," she said making air quotations, "so I'm not really sure how to tell you how I feel. Truth be told, I don't remember what somebodies call what I'm feeling. But I really like it, and I want you to have this. I wouldn't know what to do with it anyways." She finished with a small shrug of her shoulders. 

The redhead just looked at the box, inspecting it. It was pretty nice looking for a box. The exterior had intricate details carved into it, the details being fire and (your element). He gave that a small smile before opening the box to reveal the gift. His grin widened to a full on smile when he saw what was inside.

It was a sea-salt ice cream stick with 'winner' printed on it. Axel closed the box and put it on the bed before tackling (Y/N) with a hug. She simply laughed and started hugging him back. It was in that moment that she remembered what somebodies called it.

"Hey Axel."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Extended ending: On the other side of Xion's door was three eavesdropping nobodies. Two of them were trying to find some munny to give to the third. 

"I can't believe Axel didn't say it first." Xion said handing over 20 munny.

"Me either." Said Roxas, handing over the same amount.

"I can't believe you were betting on us." Axel said from Xion's, now open door, with an arm wrapped around (Y/N).

"You should've expected it from me, at the very least." A smiling Luxord said, placing 40 munny in one of his coat pockets while walking away.


	5. {Vanitas} Questions

You remembered learning about the Keyblade War with past Masters, but the curriculum wasn't as detailed as your parents' journal entries. They both described the unwavering loyalty they showed to their union, Vulpes, and their loyalty to each other. Before you could finish reminiscing, infront of their old keyblades, you felt cold metal being pressed to your back. 

"Who are you, and why're you here?" A smooth voice asked you from behind a mask. "I should be the one asking that question, 'specially since I'm not the one walking up to people and holding a keyblade to their back. Kinda suspicious if you ask me." You said turning your head to look at the mysterious person. 

"While that might be true, I happen to not really give a shit, so three things are gonna happen here. First, you'll tell me your name, then you'll tell me why you're here, and finally how you know about keyblades." The masked figure demanded, shoving you forward with his keyblade. 

"Fine." you said turning around to get a full view of him. He donned red and black material that covered his upper and lower body, red shoes, a mask, and- a skirt? "My name's (Y/N), I'm here to pay my respect to my parents, and I know about keyblades because I have one." You said, summoning your keyblade. "I would've thought my knowledge was obvious, though," you chuckled, "because I've kinda been staring at a couple of 'em for a while now." You finished, gesturing to the rusted keyblades, planted behind you, in the dry ground. 

"I guess you're just not as much of a threat to me as you look, such a shame too. I've been wanting to get some practice in before I find a new Master, but you probably won't be the challenge I want." You said turning around, looking at the old keyblades again. "Why are you looking for a new Master?" He asked, slightly tilting his head, with his keyblade still drawn at you. "Well you're just filled with great questions, aren't you? If I answer that, will you answer some questions I have for you?" You asked the, still unidentifiable, boy. 

"Fine," he mocked, "but I ain't answering any stupid questions." You fake gasped, "Me? Asking stupid questions? Never. But, back to your question, I'm looking for a new Master because my last one didn't acknowledge the true power of darkness. He always went on these stupid rants about how light will always be stronger than darkness, and other bullshit like that. I finally got fed up with it, so I just left. That answer your question?" "Yeah, but who was your last master? He sounds like he was a real bitch to deal with." The boy asked, finally lowering his weapon.

"His name was Eraqus, and he was. The worst part was his other pupils though, they always agreed with what he said! I was always the odd-one-out. So now it's my turn for questions! I got an easy one to start off with, what's your name?" 

"The name's Vanitas." He said leaning his arm on a nearby keyblade. "Well, Vanitas," you said, "why don't you take that thing off?" You said, pointing at his face. "As shocking as this sounds, I prefer my conversations to be face-to-face, not face-to-mask." "Well, (Y/N), since you asked so nicely I'll take it off." 

Staying true to his word, he took his mask off revealing jet black hair and the most amazing amber eyes you'd ever seen. "Well since I took off my mask, how about you take your hood off darlin'." 

"To be honest, I forgot I was wearing this thing." You said with a chuckle, letting it drop to your neck. "I've got another question for you, (Y/N)." Vanitas said looking at you with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. "Yeah? What is it?" You asked, staring back at him, more specifically his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you're hot?" He said, expression never faulting. "I could be asking you the same question," you said with a deadpan expression, "So I guess we're even." You finished beginning to walk away, putting your hand up to wave at the figure behind you. 

"Hold it right there, sweetheart," he said while grabbing your wrist to pull you into his chest while smirking, "We are far from even, but I'll do my best to balance it out."


	6. Important author's note

If you look at the chapters right now, you might notice that the request page is gone. That's because I simply don't want to do requests, after I finish the 3 I have right now I don't think I'm gonna be doing requests again. When I'm writing for one, I never feel as though I'm doing the request any justice and I feel bad. Also, I take so fucking long to write and I feel bad that the requester has to wait so long for my shitty writing. Thanks for understanding everyone!


	7. Sorry

I cannot write for requests, this includes the ones I have. Every time I look at them my mind goes completely blank. I feel really bad because I can't write anything for them and I just wanted to let everyone know. I'm sorry for being an absolute piece of shit.


	8. {modern!arno} merde

Incoming call  
(friend/n)

           

    Answer              Decline

"(Y/n)! You've gotta come to this party!"

"Hi, (f/n), nice to talk to you too."

"Very funny, but I'm serious. You gotta come!"

"You are seriously bad at starting calls, but I don't think that's what you were just talking about. And you know damn well that I'm the last person you should take to a party."

"Please (y/n)! (Random/n) is gonna be there, and this is the last time we're gonna see them before they move! We gotta say bye!"

"You... you do know I hate (r/n), right?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but what I do know is that I gotta get you out of your house somehow! You're always playing video games, at this rate, you're never gonna get a boyfriend!"

"Thanks for that valued input, but I'm still not going."

"Someone I want you to meet is gonna be there. You're going."

"Nah, I don't think so."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"(f/n), the only way I'm going to this party is if you come pick me up with food in your car right now."

"I'll be there in, like, ten minutes."

"Wait, listen, I was bluffing! I didn't think you'd actually come!"

"IT'S TOO LATE BITCH I'M ON MY WAY NOW, GET YOUR ASS READY TO GO!"

                        Call ended

Shit.  
Sometimes I really don't like (F/N), for instance right now. They know that I hate going to parties, and I'm pretty sure they're just trying to set me up with someone. It wouldn't be the first time they've done that either.

I shuddered, remembering the last time (f/n) tried playing matchmaker. It was so awkward trying to talk to him after what they did, I could barely look at him for a couple of weeks after that little... incident. 

Nevertheless, I tried to think on the bright side about the party, which was admittedly very unlike me. Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe if I just complain to (f/n) the whole time they won't bring me to anymore. That's the way, ruin this experience so I won't be dragged to anymore. Perfect. I threw on the outfit I had decided on while scheming about how to get out of this in the future just in time for my front door to swing open.

"I sincerely hope you got ready, or else I'm taking you in your pajamas," (f/n) said not bothering to close the door because you two were gonna leave asap. "Please (f/n), I'm not that dumb, I know you," I responded grabbing my house keys and phone. "So where's the food you promised," I asked locking my front door and walking to (f/n)'s car.

"Ahahaha," (f/n) nervously laughed as I buckled in and they started driving, "you see that's the really funny thing." I interrupted, "(f/n)-" "All the places I passed by had super long drive-thru lines so we're just gonna eat at the party!" "Oh for fuck's sake, forget it, pull over, I'll walk home."

"Too late, we're already here," (f/n) said parking on the side of the road. There weren't many spaces available for cars, it looked like with the addition of (f/n)'s, most of the block was lined with cars of various makes and models. "Oh great, my socially anxious ass is gonna die. When I pass on let everyone know you were my cause of death, please."

"Oh shut up, you're gonna have a great time," (f/n) said locking their car and dragging me up to the house. I trailed behind them, planning on not leaving their sight till we could leave. We entered the house and I gave it a quick look around, it was a pretty decent size, and there were loads of obnoxious people providing just enough space for someone to slip through with great effort. 

"I don't know about this (f/n), you better not-" I said turning back to where (f/n) was standing, key word was. I finished my sentence with an annoyed sigh, "-leave." 

"Why do you want me to leave, belle (beautiful)," an unfamiliar voice asked me in a gentle tone. "Oh no no no, I'm so sorry. I was just talking to my stupid friend, well more like tried to because they ditched me," I said turning to face the voice and- oh shit. He was hot. He wore a maroon shirt, a navy blue hoodie, dark gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black Vans Sk8-Hi's with his brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He had a scar on the left side of his face, and eyes that made me feel like I could talk to him about anything.

"Guess I should probably introduce myself now, I'm (y/n)," I said rocking back and forward on my feet anxiously. "Pleasure to meet you (y/n), my name's Arno," he said with a warm smile. "If you don't mind my asking, was it me who you were going to talk to before I was dumb," I asked to make sure I didn't interrupt him when he was talking to someone else.

"Yes, you were," Arno chuckled, "and please don't worry about that silly thing, chérie (darling/sweetheart), I was the dumb one. You just looked like you didn't want to be here and I was going to ask why that was," he admitted.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I don't wanna be here. My friend, the one that ditched me, keep in mind, dragged me here to meet someone. Don't know if you noticed, but social situations aren't exactly my forté (something one excels at)," I rambled nervously. I had a habit of talking alot when I'm nervous, then again I also talk a lot when I'm not nervous so maybe I'm just annoying.

"Well then," Arno cut off my self-deprecating train of thought, "if that's so, why don't we go sit on the front porch so you can relax a little bit more?" 

"I'll probably do that, but you don't have to waste your time with me, you can go enjoy the party," I said not wanting to bother him further than I already had. "Absurdité (nonsense), I'd love to join you. If you'll allow me to, of course," Arno responded making me chuckle. He was suave, that was for sure.

"Be my guest," I said and heading out the door as he followed and closed it behind him. "Do you mind if I rant a little bit," I asked as we sat down on the steps leading to the porch. "It's just that it usually helps me feel less anxious, if not I understand," 

"Chérie," he said putting one hand over mine on my knee and gently turning your head to look at him with the other, "I'll let you do anything you want with me if it helps you feel less anxious." "I, umm, I think I'll just stick to talking for now," I said blushing and turning my head, but leaving my hand in place under his.

I cleared my throat before continuing, "Y'know Arno, I wasn't in there for very long, but that it was just terrible in there. In the small amount of parties I've been dragged to, that was one of the worst." "Is that so? Why do you think that, chérie," he asked and I could hear the smirk he was wearing as he said it. Before I could say anything else, the door flew open and we both whipped our heads backwards to see who it was.

"There you are," (f/n) exclaimed, pointing their index finger at me. "I've been looking for you everywhere! The kitchen, the backyard, the bathrooms, the bedrooms and nothing to show for it! Then when I give up my search and go outside to call you," (f/n) pointed at me again," and instead I find you both out here! Unbelievable!"

"Why'd you ditch me if you were gonna look for me later," I asked. "I thought that part was obvious, I was trying to find the guy I wanted you to meet," (f/n) responded. "I don't really wanna talk to whoever you have in mind," I said looking Arno, then back to (f/n). "Ah, but I think you'll change your mind once you find out who he is. I'll give him a quick call for you to see him," they said with a smirk, clicking on a contact and holding the phone to their ear. What's with all this smirking?

"Chérie, I think I'll go inside for you two to finish this conversation properly. I just want to say that I hope you really like whoever (f/n) calls outside," Arno said kissing the knuckles of the hand he was holding and retreating inside. "I hope you're happy now (f/n), because I'm not. Arno was so nice, and charming, and handsome and I know next to nothing about him," I said slouching in my spot.

"You hear that," they asked whoever was on the phone and told them to come outside before talking to me. "That's no problem, I can tell you a couple things about Arno. His whole name is Arno Victor Dorian, he loves wearing hoodies a little to much, hosting parties, and listening to you talk," before I could properly response to what they said the door was opened to reveal Arno smiling brightly.

"You think I'm handsome, (y/n)? You flatter me," he said extending a hand to help you stand up from your spot on the stairs, not letting go once you were up. "You heard what I said," I asked hoping he hadn't. 

"Qui (yes), apparently I'm also nice and charming. Seems as though I'm a triple threat," Arno added with a lighthearted chuckle. "And don't worry, Chérie, I can show you lots of things I think you'll like about me," he whispered in my ear causing me to look like a freshly painted firetruck. 

"And I'll take that as my queue to leave," (f/n) said spinning their keyring around their finger. "You're just gonna leave me here," you asked loudly because they were already halfway to their car. "Yeah, I'm gonna do exactly that, but don't worry, 'ol Heart Eyes over there looks like he knows exactly what you two can do to keep yourselves occupied. Oh and one more thing: go down the hallway to the left, go straight then hang another left," 

"What did you give us directions to, (f/n)," it was Arno who asked the question this time. "The nearest empty bedroom, the others were in used, I checked. Now be responsible and have fun you two," they yelled from their car one last time before speeding away, leaving both of you looking at each other on the front porch of Arno's house.

"How about a date first," he asked smiling at you. "Yeah, I'd really like that," you responded smiling back, with neither his or your eyes leaving each other's gaze.


End file.
